Dans la gueule du loup
by PetiteRenarde
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard a été perdue... Voldemort est toujours vivant et la guerre continue. Désormais, l'Ordre cherche à trouver un moyen de remplacer Rogue au seing des mangemorts... Peut être un rating M à venir pour lemon (bah oui, ça reste un dramione )...
_**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi._

 _ **Petit mot :** C'est la première fanfiction que je poste ici... alors soyez indulgent !_

* * *

 ** _Dans la gueule du loup_**

 **Prologue**

"C'est tout simplement hors de question !"

La voix de Harry résonne dans la salle à manger du 12 square Grimmaurd. Un long silence suit son exclamation. Monsieur Weasley pose ses deux coudes sur la table et appuie sa tête au creux de ses paumes tout en laissant un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. En quelques mois, ces cheveux ont blanchi, sa peau a pris une teinte grise et morne et de grandes cernes ne le quittent désormais plus, comme tout le monde dans cette pièce. Moi y compris. Nerveusement, je fais tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts, n'osant pas prendre la parole.

Depuis que nous avons perdu la bataille à Poudlard, il y a maintenant 5 mois, le nombre de personnes qui osent s'opposer à Voldemort diminue comme neige au soleil... ainsi que l'espoir de ceux qui se battent encore.

Nous avions pourtant cru pouvoir y arriver, mais au dernier moment, tout a basculé... Beaucoup d'entre nous ont été blessés, et les pertes se comptent par dizaines... Harry a eu beaucoup de chance. Il commence à peine à pouvoir de nouveau se tenir debout.

Arthur prend alors la parole.

"Harry, nous n'avons pas le choix. Depuis la mort de Rogue nous ne pouvons plus obtenir d'informations sur les mangemorts. Il faut lui trouver un remplaçant."

Évoquer la mort du professeur de potion rend l'atmosphère de la pièce encore plus pesante. Elle ne fait que nous rappeler le nombre de places vides autours de nous. Je regarde les anciennes chaises de Sirius et Lupin. Eux ils auraient réussi à le raisonner et lui faire comprendre l'importance de la situation. Harry fronce les sourcils.

"Et risquer qu'il meurt à coup de Doloris ? Je ne veux pas laisser d'autres personnes perdre la vie inutilement !"

"Harry !"

Cette fois, c'est la voix de Molly qui s'élève, tous tournent la tête vers elle. D'ordinaire, elle refuse de trop participer lors des réunions de l'ordre.

"Tu crois que nous avons envie de risquer la vie de quelqu'un ? J'ai perdu un fils, les autres ont été blessés et chaque jour je vis dans l'angoisse de perdre une autre personnes... Mais pense à ce qui se passe dehors ! Des moldus se font attaquer, les cracmols ont presque tous été tués et je ne te parle pas des nés moldus qui se font torturer pour amuser un groupe de fous furieux ! Chaque jour, nous perdons un peu plus la guerre. Nous n'avons plus le choix... C'est soit ça, soit accepter la défaite, et la mort..."

À ma droite, Harry sert les dents puis pousse un soupir.

"Et comment vous comptez réussir à obtenir une place auprès de Voldemort ?"

Arthur le regarde, soudain gêné.

"Nous attendons Minerva. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Tu comprendras lorsqu'elle sera là."

Je regarde Harry s'affaler au fond de sa chaise en soupirant. On peut clairement voir que malgré ce que lui a dit Molly, il reste très fermé à l'idée de risquer à nouveau la vie de quelqu'un. Je le comprends, mais je suis aussi d'accord avec les autres. Nous avons besoin d'une taupe chez les mangemorts.

Personne ne parle. À ma gauche, Ron tripote machinalement un bouton de sa chemise. Une vilaine cicatrice s'étend sur sa main et va disparaître derrière sa manche. Il doit sentir mon regard sur lui car il relève la tête et me fait un faible sourire avant de poser une main sur la mienne et de la serrer doucement. Notre relation a bien évolué depuis la bataille de Poudlard... Pendant un temps, nous avions pensé pouvoir vivre ce qui s'appelle le grand amour. Mais je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments envers lui étaient différents de ce que je m'étais imaginée. J'en étais arrivé à tomber amoureuse du fait d'être amoureuse de lui... Après avoir longuement discuté, il m'a avoué avoir fait la même conclusion. Depuis, nous sommes redevenus comme avant, peut être même encore plus proches. Je réponds à la pression de ses doigts sur les miens et regarde dans la direction de sa sœur. Ginny est appuyée sur le mur derrière Harry. Elle a les yeux rougis. Je sais qu'elle pleure toutes les nuits, le visage enfuit dans son oreiller, croyant que je suis en train dormir. Je ne parviens pas à la réconforter. La perte de nos amis et famille... La peur constante d'une attaque...Son amour pour Harry que celui-ci refuse d'accepter même s'il en crève d'envie. Cette guerre nous empêche de vivre... Nous ne faisons que survivre...

Du bruit dans la pièce à côté nous indique l'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison. Immédiatement, tout le monde resserre sa baguette dans sa main et se lève, prêt à bondir. La porte de la salle s'ouvre sur trois personnes emmitouflées dans leur cape. Sans leurs laisser le temps de parler, Arthur attrape le premier entré et lui pointe sa baguette sur la poitrine. Je reconnais le professeur McGonagall.

"Le cadeau qui vous nous avez offert pour notre mariage ?"

Le professeur de métamorphose esquisse un semblant de sourire.

"Une pendule de localisation."

Arthur redescend sa main et recule pour la laisser s'installer. Ainsi donc, la fameuse pendule aux aiguilles dores pointant désormais toujours sur "en danger de mort" est un cadeau de mariage de la part de l'animagus... Mon attention est portée sur les deux autres personnes. Elles restent dans la porte, comme si elles n'osaient pas s'approcher de nous. Pendant quelques instants, un silence pesant règne dans la pièce, comme si aucun d'entre nous ne savait vraiment quoi faire. L'une des personnes retire enfin son capuchon. Lorsque nous découvrons son visage, ma respiration s'arrête net, Ron a la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau et Harry pointe immédiatement sa baguette sur le sorcier qui nous fait face. McGonagall lui attrape le poignet pour l'obliger à redescendre son bras.

"Monsieur Potter, ils sont là pour nous aider. Alors baissez moi cette baguette"

Harry ne répond pas, ses yeux lancent des éclairs. La voix froide du mangemort que nous avons connu sur les bancs de Poudlard empli la pièce.

"Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je suis content de te voir Potter."

* * *

 _Alors ? Un commentaire, une impression ? Vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit ? (Je suis persuadée que personne ne trouvera... MOUAHAHAHA !)_

 _Hésitez pas à lâcher une review, ça me ferait super plaisir !_

 _Biz !  
_


End file.
